User talk:Supermariofan99
Valentina Could you rewrite the Valentina article to comply with the basic principles of the written english language? - Count Caterpie 20:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Images If you're going to add a thumbnail image to the top of an article, please bear in mind that it needs to be a thumbnail and complete with no other parameters. "|right" is automatically added for you, and the thumbnail will also appear at a small size (according to the user preferences).-- 20:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Seriously Quit making such small articles. Yoshikart Categorizaiong Ok listen... I cannot ban you, but I sure can ask to ban you if I want to. I won't, because I'm gonna give you grace, but you NEED TO STOP making these CRAPPY ARTICLES. The articles are helpful if you PUT MORE INFO IN AND TAKE OUT THE PLACEHOLDER PIC THING. I lose my temper easily, and you're lucky I haven't yet. --'Gar-Art Studios' Yes, a studio I have. And if you cuss... don't you dare... 14:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry..... If you guys don't like what I'm doing, you don't have to do these blocks on me. Plus, the short articles I do are better than NOTHING AT ALL. Actually, nothing at all is better than short. You need to make longer articles and you need to categorize them!!! --'Gar-Art Studios' Yes, a studio I have. And if you cuss... don't you dare... 22:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC) First of all, the only reason I blocked you, is because for the last two weeks we've been trying to get your attention, and you've ignored all of our comments. Secondly, you are breaking form by not categorizing these articles. It needs to be done. Thirdly, these stub articles are actually worse than nothing at all. Because people run into to those looking for information. And if they see those horribly written stub articles, they assume are whole wiki is like that and leave. That's why we prefer making long informative articles instead of "The Great Tree is a tree" articles. Please take the time to make real articles. Understand? - Count Caterpie 23:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ................I'll TRY to make better articles, but I read YOU think it's annoying to write whole articles!!!! Once again, your meaning eludes me completely. - Count Caterpie 00:22, July 12, 2010 (UTC) About Valentina, SOMEONE ELSE did all those fancy words! I'm not sure what you're talking about. - Count Caterpie 23:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) What I mean is someone else edited it WAY different than what I typed. Yes, I edited the page, because the grammar made it very difficult to read. - Count Caterpie 00:14, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, OK... That's the way a community wiki works. We build off each other's articles. But if we start of with stubs, all we're going to get is stubs. All we're asking is that instead of making 10 stub articles, make 2 long articles. - Count Caterpie 00:22, July 12, 2010 (UTC)